Strikers are used in cooperation with a latch for closing and securing doors, hoods and trunks. There are numerous examples of strikers and cooperating latches, known in the automotive industry.
The current trend in the automotive industry is to design more features into a smaller vehicle. As a result, the available volume for particular components is being reduced. Notwithstanding the need for smaller component parts, each part must still meet or exceed the applicable safety standards, including the United States Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS #206).
A typical striker will have a mounting plate having a U-shaped keeper. The keeper is bolted, or otherwise permanently attached to the mounting plate. While many improvements to strikers have been made, none address the joint or connection between the keeper and the mounting plate.